Don't go away
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: Scarlett's life is changed forever when the god of mischief literally turns up on her doorstep...But is it for the better? Or worse? What are Loki's plans for earth? will soon be rated M for later chapters :)
1. Prologue

**Don't go away**

**Right…This is my second story for the Avengers on fanfiction, but seeing as my last one got hardly any response whatsoever, I've decided to start this one which will hopefully be a lot better and get more reviews and feedback or at least more **_**views **_**than the last one. **

**Ok, this is set 6 months after the Avengers film; all characters are in it though. This is eventually going to be Loki/ OC, hopefully. – Oh, and Coulson's still alive, he survived k? Got it? Good –**

**Prologue - **

The Other growls, his long razor sharp teeth bearing pearl white behind Loki's partially turned back, "You have failed me…_Asgardian_" He grumbles, Loki immediately fights the urge to roll his eyes at The Other as he starts on one of his dreaded lectures. But this lecture is different from the others, they usually start off with the Other reminding him of what a failure and what a huge disappointment Loki has been and with down grading comments like 'Loki, you are so _weak _and _pathetic _compared to the puny mortal race of Midgard!' or, 'Loki, You are about as much help as a dead chitauri soldier_'_, he then continues onto threatening Loki with what are partly just empty threats so he can keep the god motivated. Then Loki being well….Loki argues back and the Other carries out some of those said threats and what was meant to be a calm but stern talk turns out to be a torture session that would last for a few hours _at least._

But no, the Other isn't in the mood for the usual Stern talk or torturing session with Loki today, but that wasn't to say he wanted to have a jolly friendly conversation over a cup of tea and a custard cream with the guy either.

"You have failed me Loki _Laufeyson" _The Other hisses, dragging out the 'Laufeyson' like its poison to the tongue. Loki fights the urge to roll his eyes, _again_, he's heard this stupid rant a thousand times now, and knows exactly where he's going with it.

"….Which is why I'm giving you a second chance" the Other continues. Now _that _put a spanner in the works. Loki raises an eyebrow questionably, "And what exactly does this….Second chance entail?" He enquires, well if it's attempting to take over Midgard with the chitauri then that's certainly _not _going to happen, well, not with the Chitauri anyway.

The Other grins, "You will be sent back down to Midgard, where I then want you to take down each member of the Avengers _separately. _One at a time_" _The Other starts.

Loki sighs, whilst wondering how on earth he's going to take the _hulk _down, not to mention his own _brother_.

The Other explains the plan to Loki, earning grins of pleasure from the god as he reveals his most exciting and devious plan yet.

And Loki can't wait to get started.

**Hope the prologue was ok – please review, sorry it was so short! :D **


	2. Chapter 1, Curiosity killed the cat

**Don't go away**

**Chapter One – Curiosity killed the cat - **

Scarlett sighs as she slumps down on the cold stone pavement outside her and her now ex-boyfriends house. Fresh tears trickle down her face as she weeps into her cold shivering hands, her stomach in knots and her legs turning to jelly, unable to walk, her bottom lip quivers and shakes as more tears escape her tired eyes, she'd been with her boyfriend for 5 years, and never argued, until today, when he admitted that he'd been having an affair with her sister, and it had been going on for 3 years.

"Alex…." She whispers

"Well that's not my name" Scarlett jolts upright, not expecting a response from her rhetorical whisper; she looks up to see someone standing less than two metres away from her, he stands tall, with a green cape, and expensive looking armour complete with a gold helmet which resembles some kind of horns, in a word, he looks _ridiculous._

"What?" Scarlett questions, wondering why this complete stranger came up to talk while she was obviously in hysterics.

The stranger sighs heavily and rolls his eyes, "_Pathetic mortal" _He mumbles. He continues "I asked where in Midgard I am." The man demands, his voice now raised slightly.

"Midgard?" Scarlett questions, the man nods his head slowly, rolling his eyes again.

"Uhh….Puente Antiguo, New Mexico" She stutters. Loki scowls, _of course, the same place my pathetic excuse of a brother was sent to._

Scarlett looks up, the man nods, before swiftly turning around and walking away.

"_You're welcome" _Scarlett mutters, just out of his hearing range.

She watches as the strange man walks away into the night, and she stares as his clothes suddenly disappear and transform into a whole new outfit, which is made up of a long black trench coat, a white shirt, black trousers, and a green tie and to top it off an emerald green scarf around his pale neck.

Scarlett rubs her eyes in disbelief before standing up and running after the strange man in curiosity of what she just witnessed. "Wait! How did you do that?" She squeals.

The man spins around, "Do what?" He mumbles, Scarlett gestures with her hands, raising them up and down, "That! Your clothes…They just changed!" Scarlett squeals, she's still crying, but demanding answers at the same time.

"It is my magic, do you not know who I am?" The man questions.

Scarlett shakes her head, unable to speak due to the sheer shock.

"I am Loki, god of mischief, rightful king of Asgard and soon to be ruler of this dreary realm" Loki states, as if it was a well-known fact.

"Did you just say you are a….a god?" Scarlett breathes.

Loki rolls his eyes once again; it's becoming a habit with this girl now. "Yes, now get out of my way, I need to get to New York" Loki hisses, he shoves the girl aside, with a little more force than intended.

But Scarlett doesn't back off, instead following the supposed 'god' along the road.

"New York? That's a long way to go" Scarlett mutters

Loki spins around, "How long?" He enquires

"At least 4 days by car" Scarlett informs

"By what?" Loki asks. "By car" Scarlett repeats, she gestures to a nearby parked car.

"Well I require a horse, get me one" Loki states, his eyes fixed onto Scarlett as she squirms under his stare. Scarlett fights back a giggle as she stares at Loki confused, "A horse?" She questions.

"And if not a horse, then take me there in one of those…._cars_" Loki states.

Scarlett sighs; _I can't just go off with a stranger to New York! No Scarlett, tell him no! _

"I'm sorry, I can't take you" Scarlett informs her new friend.

Scarlett's face is a picture as he raises a spear and points it at her, "You can take me, and you will" Scarlett fights back a squeal. Loki taps the spear on her chest, aiming to control her mind…But nothing happens. Loki sighs, why can't he control her mind? he's tapped the spear on her chest and nothing has happened? Oh well, he'll just have to scare the puny mortal into doing it instead. Loki pushes the spear a little harder into the girl's chest, not breaking the skin, but enough to hurt a little and at least leave a very visible mark. His plan works as Scarlett's eyes widen, realising the situation, and she nods slowly, giving into the god's unusual request.

Scarlett turns around slowly, and walks down to her house, the so called 'God' in tow.

Scarlett creaks open the door, and conveniently discovers her large rucksack with the majority of her clothes in, and a few other much needed items like her laptop and iPad. Scarlett sighs, a tear runs down her cheek as she drifts back to the argument that she was having with Alex less than half an hour ago. Scarlett wipes the lone tear away with her soggy tear ridden sleeve and grabs her rucksack, her phone, and her car keys, "Oh, I'm Scarlett by the way" She informs him, all she receives is a nod.

"Right, let's go" She says, Loki smirks, the corner of his mouth inching upwards as his eyes glint in the moonlight, "Let's"

**Ok – Hope you like this chapter! please review and let me know what you think of it :D Chapter two up soon! (Oh and I have realised that other members have done stories where an OC character drives Loki to New Mexico or wherever at the start of their story, but just saying that I have no intentions of copying anyone's story on here, so I promise this one will be different! :P)**

**Oh – and I apologize for this being SO short! This chapter was originally the prologue, so that is why it is short – the next chapter is longer! :D**


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry to anyone who was actually reading this but this isn't another chapter – I have given up with this story because of the amount of views and reviews this story has got (Or lack thereof) I have posted two stories up now and neither of them have had any response whatsoever other than a couple of reviews on the other story.**

**I don't see why I should keep writing if no one actually even **_**reads **_**it. When I get no response on my work then I end up feeling that my writing is rubbish and a waste of time. **

**There won't be any more chapters of this, or any other story – Because I give up, give up on writing. End of. **

**Thanks**

**-Caitlin **


	4. Chapter 2, Awkward Situations

**Don't go away**

**Chapter Two – Awkward situations**

**OK – yes, this is another chapter, but, only because I already had it written out, and thought I might as well post it up. :D Thank you for the reviews and encouragement! It actually would be good to have a little help, as am struggling with writers block etc. at the mo - Inbox me if you would like to help! **

**Still am unsure of whether to carry on with this. I will most likely finish this and then give up writing – As I have no time to write any more -_- **

**Again, Thank you to the people who reviewed! Enjoy this chapter :D **

**I'd say this chapter should be 'T' rated, but rating may go up in a few chapters time. **

Scarlett walks over to her car, which happens to be a Silver BMW Z4; she dumps her rucksack in the tiny boot and continues to heave herself into the driver's seat. She watches as Loki places himself beside her, spear still clenched tightly in his hand.

Scarlett reaches over, "Here, why don't we put that….."But she doesn't get to finish her sentence as he flinches away from her, taking his spear out of reach. "Ok….Or you could just hang onto it…." Scarlett mutters.

She starts the car and glances at the time, 10:30pm, looks like they'll be driving through the night then.

~0~0~0~0~

It's been a good 4 hours since the odd pair set off, and so far, Loki has said exactly 9 words to her, most of them being "My body is weak, I require sustenance" and the other, being the simple "Feed me" That she got at around midnight, making a total of 9 words that he's said to her.

They'd stopped off at McDonald's just after midnight; they sat in complete silence, stuffing down a big mac and fries before heading back out on the open road once again.

It's now 2.30 in the morning, Scarlett's eyes droop as her hands clench tight on the wheel. She glances to her side. Loki's head leans against the window, entranced in sleep. His head lolls to the side, his forehead smudged against the window, his dark almost shoulder length hair in a tangled mess. His mouth hangs open, his tongue hanging slightly out and a trickle of dribble running down his chin. Scarlett chuckles to herself, he can't possibly be comfortable like that.

Scarlett turns back to the wheel, still giggling softly.

"Something funny?" A husky voice enquires; it's enough to make the young girl jump though.

"No…No, just thinking that we should probably stop somewhere for the night" Scarlett explains, she raises her hand up, and brushes a strand of brown curly hair behind her ear. Scarlett's hair, also came down to her shoulders, and is untameable and curly, with uncontrollable ringlets that you can't straighten.

Loki grunts, obviously not impressed by the mentioned stop to their journey. "If we must" he states, his jaw clenched and locked tight. Scarlett fights back another giggle at the grumpy 'god' and pulls into the nearest motel (AN - I live in England so it's B&B or hotel to me but seeing as this story is set in America then I thought motel will fit better)

It's a strange sight to see as a man dressed mainly in green and a girl with red puffy eyes and said untameable hair strides in through the motel's entrance, well, it makes a difference from the usual drug addicts and prostitutes that this motel is obviously used to.

The pair walk up to the reception desk, where a boy no older than 19 sits behind with headphones on.

"Excuse me? We need a room for the night" Scarlett enquires.

The receptionist looks up, and just nods.

"Uhh….Twin room?" Scarlett asks, thinking that it would be cheaper than two separate rooms.

The receptionist, who has a badge on with the name 'Carl' on, types away at his computer, "Sorry, all sold out, we only have doubles left" He mumbles, whilst sticking a finger in his ear, twisting it around, and then yanking it out with a ungodly amount of earwax on, he continues onto examine his findings and suck it off his finger. Scarlett and especially Loki watch this display with disgusted faces, although Loki has more of a '_Give us a room or I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands' _kind of look.

"Umm…Yeh, double will do" she mutters, whilst pulling a face at the thought of having to _sleep _in the same bed as this rude…._Creature._

Scarlett pays, takes her room key and heads to the lift. And it's not long before they stop outside room number 23; she unlocks it, and walks in, a slow, dawdling obviously stalling Loki in tow.

The room certainly isn't a 5 star hotel; with stains covering half the white carpet and dust lingering everywhere you can't exactly call it cosy or welcoming either. Scarlett scans the room for a sofa (couch) but with no luck, she drops her rucksack on 'her' side of the bed.

~0~0~0~0~

Loki sighs as he stalks into the shabby room behind Scarlett; he glances over the room, with torn curtains and obviously dirty bed sheets this room isn't exactly fit for a soon-to-be king like Loki. Loki also notices that this bedroom only has one bed, he grunts at this, seeing as he is going to be ruler of this realm, he should have the bed, and this stupid mortal should happily let him have it!

Loki sighs again as he notices how tired and exhausted the girl looks as she drops her rucksack on the bed, her eyes are red and puffy and her hair is a tangled mess, black bags hang under her eyes, giving away how tired she is. Loki sighs again, this maiden has agreed to drive him all the way to New York, and the least he can do is be a gentleman and let her have the bed, well, just this once anyway.

At that point Scarlett looks up, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want the bed? Here, you have it" She says, she scoops up her rucksack and scuttles into the bathroom.

Loki wastes no time in rummaging through the wardrobe, and pulling out the spare duvet and pillow, he lays them out on the floor at the end of the bed. He then uses his magic to change his outfit into a grey t shirt and some baggy jogging bottoms, typical Midgardian wear.

Loki tucks himself into his makeshift bed and gets comfy. Not long later, Scarlett emerges from the bathroom, in a pink shirt with grey baggy bottoms, Loki grins evilly, thinking that he wouldn't waste any time in having her out of the pink shirt and grey bottoms and writhing and wriggling under him on the damn bed begging him for more, pleading him to take her there and then, Loki almost growls at the thought of having dominance like that over the frail, hell, he didn't _care _for the frail, not one bit. He'd simply like to see her excited face when he plants kisses up her neck, holds her in his arms. And then he'd like to see her scared, shocked face when he quickly brings his sceptre out and pierces her right through the heart. _that'll _shock her.

The idea almost seems like a good one to Loki for a split second and he considers turning his plan into action, he sighs, "Seeing as you're tired, and driving me up to New York, you may have the bed tonight" Loki explains, having a change of mind last minute, damn lucky frail. Scarlett smiles down at him for the first time since he met her. He looks up at her from his floor bed, she has a nice smile, _stop it Loki, she's a mortal! _Loki snaps back to reality, "Goodnight then" he mutters.

Scarlett smiles again, "Night Loki"

~0~0~0~0~

The light of morning arrives sooner than wanted, Scarlett's green eyes peel open to the rays of sun that seep in through the clear spots on the grimy window. She looks to the side at the clock, 8.00AM.

She sits up, _oohh, shopping day with Alex today!_ Scarlett smiles, before remembering the events of the day before, and frowning. Of course, how could she forget? Alex cheating on her with her sister, being harassed by 'The god of mischief', agreeing to drive said god to _New York, _yes, how could she possibly forget _that? _

Scarlett sits upright and rubs her eyes, she glances around the room, and spots Loki still asleep in his bed, his hair is a tangled mess, his arms and legs splayed out, a couple hanging out from under the covers, revealing a bare arm and a bare leg. Scarlett stares at his arm for a little while, noticing it is fairly thin but muscly and strong at the same time. Scarlett follows his arm up to his chest. He wears a grey shirt, which has risen up to reveal his bare chest, the duvet draped around his waist.

"It's rude to stare" a croaky voice mutters, Scarlett jumps, her face turning a new shade of red.

"S…sorry" She mumbles, she looks away quickly from the half-naked 'god'. Although she swears she saw a hint of a smile upon the 'god's' face.

Loki sits up, and looks over to the obviously embarrassed girl who has flushed a brand new shade of crimson red, he smiles, finding pleasure in making the frail embarrassed, "Like what you see?" He teases a mischievous smirk on his face whilst gesturing to his chest, which is now covered up.  
"I'll just err….Go and get changed" Scarlett gestures to the bathroom, before hopping out of bed, yanking a white t shirt, grey hoodie and jeans from her bag, and scurrying into the bathroom.

Loki grins; this little trip is going to be more fun than he thought.

~0~0~0~0~

Scarlett and Loki walk into the canteen, which is surprisingly clean and nice compared to the rest of the motel. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" Scarlett asks as she stands in front of the all you can eat buffet breakfast, Loki looks at her blankly, "Doesn't matter" He mumbles.

Scarlett shrugs, and scoops a couple of fried eggs onto her plate as well as a couple of slices of bacon. She then continues onto shoving a few waffles onto Loki's plate, and topping the waffle tower off with a generous serving of chocolate sauce. She pours two glasses of orange juice before moving over to sit opposite Loki.

"What is this? Are you trying to poison me or something? I refuse to consume this strange substance" Loki pouts, while pushing his plate away, Scarlett smirks, "It's just waffles, try them, you'll like 'em" She informs.

Loki hesitates, before picking up a waffle in his hands, chocolate sauce and all, and shoving it into his mouth whole, so much for manners.

Loki makes a pleased grunt at his breakfast, "This is good, yeh, I like this" He states, he wolfs down the rest of the waffles in a matter of seconds, then raises the plate in the air, and smashes it on the floor beside him, making Scarlett and everyone else in the canteen jump, "Another!" Loki shouts.

"Ok….Ok, you could've just asked!" Scarlett exclaims, Loki stares at her puzzled, "I just did?" Scarlett rolls her eyes, "I mean ask _nicely," _She explains. (I know this scene was in the Thor film, but I thought it would just go so well in this scene!)

Loki sighs, "Fine, if you wish" he grumbles, not all too pleased about having to be _nice _and _civil. _

Scarlett stands up to fetch him some more breakfast.

~0~0~0~0~

Its 9am by the time they're off on the road again, with Loki already bored out of his mind, he rests his head on the window as he watches the Midgardian world pass by.

"So, what are you going to do when you get to New York?" Scarlett asks, attempting to start a conversation with the quiet stranger.

Loki sighs, he might as well tell her his plan, it's not like she'll be able to go and tell S.H.I.E.L.D, hell, she doesn't even know who they are, and he's not planning on letting her live long anyway.  
"Well, I'm going to track down the members of the avengers, separately, then I will, _deal _with them, and with them out of the way, there will be no one in the way of me ruling this dreary realm" Loki explains

Scarlett bursts out laughing, "So, you just plan on strolling into New York, and killing all the avengers? And then taking over earth?" She giggles.

Loki sighs, he'd just told her the plan, and did she have to repeat it out for him? Loki nods with a smile on his face, "Something like that, Yes" He replies.

Scarlett laughs again, not believing Loki's plan, and also not believing that Loki's a god, even with those weird clothes changing abilities.

"So, Last night, you said you were the god of mischief?" Scarlett enquires, Loki turns to her, and nods, "That's right, I am" He replies, Scarlett just smiles at this, "Yeh right" She mutters.

Scarlett continues to drive, "Pull over" Loki demands, and a cold look on his face. Scarlett gives Loki a funny look, before deciding not to argue with him and to simply just do as he says, seeing as she doesn't want another encounter with his spear.

She pulls over to the side of the road, she steps out of her car and walks round to open Loki's door for him.

The supposed 'god' steps out, and that's when she realises he has his spear in his hand, what has she done wrong now?

Scarlett urges herself not to say, _"Well someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning" _as Loki holds his spear up to her neck and grabs her by the collar. She resists the urge to say the remark and instead stays stone still and dead quiet, while praying that Loki doesn't hurt her.

His eyes change, his pupils growing to take up nearly his entire eye. Scarlett stares at him, fear in her eyes.

"You tell _anyone _of my plans and I swear I _will _kill you" He hisses, "Understand? you pathetic mortal" Loki snarls. All Scarlett can do is nod and release a quiet whimper, "Now get back in the car _frail"_ He sneers.

Loki removes the spear from the frail's neck, and enters the car once again, suddenly acting as though what just happened never actually happened.

~0~0~0~0~

**Hope this was ok, sorry if Loki's a little OOC, It's only my second avenger's fanfic so bear with me! Chapter 3 will hopefully be up soon, am halfway through it, will hopefully finish this. Thanks, and finally, I don't like to beg, but please review! :D **


	5. Chapter 3, Cat got your tongue?

**Don't go away **

**Chapter 3 – Cat got your tongue?**

**Ok – going to start seeing a much darker side of Loki here, I rated this a T because of this chapter but let me know if I should change it – And sorry for the super long wait for this chapter, but have no time at all and this story hasn't had many reviews so haven't had motivation to carry on. Plus, my nan was in hospital recently and I spent every evening by her bedside in hospital so haven't had time for writing! **

Coulson strides down the long corridors of SHIELD's helicarrier, since the attack on New York only months ago, the Avengers have all moved into Stark tower. Apart from Thor, who remains in Asgard but can be called in at any time, and Bruce Banner, who has temporarily flown back over to Calcutta. Loki was apparently sentenced to prison for a life sentence for his crimes. But there's been a report that he has gone missing from his cell, apparently, it was only one of Loki's clones that was taken back to Asgard, and not Loki himself.

"Sir, we've got sightings of a silver BMW Z4 on the highway, it appears that Loki is inside with a girl, who has been identified as Scarlett Maria Dawson" One soldier reports as he studies the CCTV from 5 minutes ago. Agent Coulson sighs, and rolls his eyes, not _another _attack, less than two months since Loki's last show. He thinks over of a plan, does he send the Avengers in? Or is it too early for that? "Send in a jet with all of our best men" Coulson finally orders. "Yes sir"

~0~0~0~0~

Scarlett carries on down the motorway, her eyes fixated on the road, although there's tears that have been building up for a while now in the corner of her eyes, forcing her to blink a million times and look like a complete idiot.

There's been a deadly silence in the car since Loki pulled his whole 'Tell anyone and I'll kill you' act. With him holding the stone cold silence ever since he got back in the car, his head rests against the head rest and his eyes focus straight ahead of him, gazing out onto the open road ahead.

Scarlett glances over to the stubborn 'god', and he looks over at her, a strange look of what is it? _Guilt _in in eyes. No, he can't possibly feel guilty about what he's done! Scarlett scowls at the strange man and turns her attention back to the road.

~0~0~0~0~

Loki sighs, which makes a noticeable difference in amongst the silence that has been held ever since he threatened her.

Loki thumps his head back against the headrest. If someone had told him yesterday morning that he would be spending 4 days with a pathetic mortal the next day then he would've of called them crazy and most likely would've punished them in some form of torture. But now the idea doesn't seem as far-fetched as he sits next to the pathetic mortal on the way to New York.

Loki starts thinking; maybe he shouldn't have threatened the human girl. She's kind enough to drive him all the way to New York, give him sustenance, and give him somewhere to rest. Yes, he was probably a little harsh with her earlier; maybe just a simple grabbing her arm would've worked better.

~0~0~0~0~

It's getting close to lunch time, and Loki's stomach rumbling soon reminds Scarlett of that fact.

She breaks the silence almost as quickly as it started, "You hungry?" she mutters.

Loki turns his head to look at her, he nods, but without answering. Scarlett pulls in at the next lay by and parks outside McDonalds.

Scarlett silently giggles when they enter McDonalds, never in a million years would she ever think that her life would turn to this, walking into McDonalds with a supposed 'god', in all his armour, helmet and all.

The odd pair walks up to place their order. Scarlett turns to Loki, "Okay, what do you want?" She enquires.

Loki looks at her strangely; he then notices the menu and scans it. "I'll have 5 big macs, 7 fries, and 3 milkshakes" He states.

The cashier sends Loki a weird look before jotting all his orders down, He then looks at Scarlett, "And what will you be having beautiful?" He asks while sending Scarlett a wink.

Scarlett doesn't have to look to know that Loki is scowling from beside her. "Don't talk to her like that, she's _mine" _Loki hisses, his voice is cold and menacing, even making Scarlett shiver slightly.

The cashier nods slowly at the fierce god and backs away, "Uhh….I'll just have some chicken nuggets and coke please" Scarlett stutters, did he just call her _his?_

They take their food and sit down by the window. Loki's tray looks like enough for a giant, let alone a god.

They sit in silence for a while as Loki wolfs down his first big mac and Scarlett's sips her coke.

Then Loki speaks up, breaking the silence, "Look….I apologize for earlier, I was just making sure that you weren't going to tell anyone" Loki explains, Loki sighs, never in his life would he have ever of thought that he would be _apologizing _to a pathetic mortal, he sighs again and mentally kicks himself for doing so.

Scarlett looks up at him, and a faint smile appears on her face. But that smile is soon removed when the windows of McDonalds smash and several men in black uniforms burst in through them, their guns raised and aimed at the pair, Loki's eyes look up to meet the eyes of Agent Coulson, who walks in behind the soldiers.

There's a moments silence throughout McDonalds before Scarlett's voice is heard in a quiet shaky whisper.

"What's going on?" She whispers, Loki's face breaks into an evil grin, his golden spear appears from nowhere in his hand. "Loki, put the spear down!" A voice shouts from a jet outside, Loki just smirks at this as he raises his spear and fires it at a group of soldiers, killing a couple and knocking the others out. Scarlett squeals like a little kid, terrified by the soldiers and the supposed 'god'.

"Come on!" Loki hisses, he grabs Scarlett's wrist and drags her out of McDonalds as he shoots again at more soldiers. Scarlett jumps into the car, and waits for Loki, she looks out of the window and stares as Loki raises his spear and fires at the jet, causing it to burst into flames and fall to earth.

Loki slides into the passenger seat and turns to Scarlett, "Drive" He orders.

Scarlett's foot slams down on the gas, propelling the car forwards and speeding out of McDonalds car park, several black SUV's in tow. Scarlett squeals, fear taking over her body and embedding itself into her brain.

Loki growls, before grabbing his sceptre and holding it out of the window. He zaps and shoots at the SUV's behind, the blue blast hits the tyres of one and sends it toppling and rolling over. This causes a chain of them hitting the one on its side and spinning out of control. Loki grins, pleased with what he's done. While Scarlett is left breathing heavily and shaking violently.

"What….The…..Hell…..Just…Happened?!" Scarlett squeals, Loki just rolls his eyes and shoots her a '_Didn't you just see what happened?' _look.

"Oh….My…God" Scarlett shakes, Loki raises an eyebrow, "You're him!" She squeals.

Loki looks at her quizzically, "_Him?" _He questions.

Scarlett points at Loki, "You're _him!_ The idiot who tried to take over the world a couple of months ago!" She shrieks. Loki rolls his eyes, _this human is more stupid than I thought, I send an entire army of aliens over and she doesn't recognize me? Surely I was on those moving picture boxes*? _

Scarlett breathes heavily, she had been ill at the time of the attack and hadn't watched TV or gone out of the house in about a week, and her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend was ignoring her, so she just hadn't seen the recent news. "_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod " _Scarlett chants, her voice in a low whisper.

Loki sighs, _how stupid mortals can be, _he scowls at Scarlett, and she clears her throat.

"Look, you're a criminal, and the most wanted man on the entire _planet _right now, I really don't think me driving you up to New York is a good ide…." She starts, but Loki isn't taking no for an answer. He raises his trusty spear up to her now shaking neck as the BMW pelts down the highway.

Scarlett opens her mouth to speak, but only a squeak comes out as she is so scared, Loki grins from beside her, "What's wrong? Cat got yer tongue?" He purrs, Scarlett frowns, "_No" _She snaps back.

"Keep driving…._Frail_" He hisses, Loki glares at the mortal, an icy glare pointing daggers at the woman. His mind wanders as he imagines what it would feel like to dive his spear straight through her weak little neck…What it would be like to watch her frail neck snap and break into a million pieces in front of his eyes….Of how he would laugh merrily as she drops to the floor, her pretty little head separated from her fragile body. Drowning in a pool of her own blood as he watches and stares in pure happiness.

He snaps back into reality and drives his stare away from the girl and out of the window; the sceptre disappears, along with his armour, replacing it with his suit that he wore when he went to Stuttgart.

Scarlett tries to keep calm whilst driving, but is having a hard time doing so when there's a crazy psychotic so called 'god' sitting next to her. It's nearly three o'clock already and the pair has been in silence nearly the entire way, although Scarlett's not sure whether that's a good or a bad thing. She settles on the latter and turns to glance at Loki; he gazes out of the window, an emotionless expression attached to him, his lips in a thin line, pressed together. His eyes stone cold, staring into the wilderness.

"Why do you hate earth so much?" Scarlett suddenly questions, breaking the said silence.

Loki looks round at her, and grins. "You don't understand _frail, _I do not hate Midgard as much as you assume. I can make this realm a better place, where everyone will kneel to me. I come with _glad _tidings…Of a world made free…" Loki explains.

Scarlett scowls, not liking where he's going with this, "Free from what?" She enquires, already regretting asking in the first place.

"Freedom" Loki hisses, "life's biggest lie"

Scarlett frowns, "Freedom?" She questions.

"And once you accept that…In your heart..." Loki purrs, he brings out his spear, _this'll teach the bitch to not ask questions. _He places it over her heart, and closes his eyes, waiting for the transformation to take place, but nothing happens. Loki reopens his eyes, and frowns at the spear, he takes it off, and taps her heart with it. Again, nothing happens.

"What the…." He whispers, _guess it'll have to be the hard way then._

"Umm…Loki?" Scarlett whispers, her voice shaky and quiet.

The god doesn't reply, instead he throws the spear into the back and scowls as he slumps back down in his seat. The only thought running through his mind being _why the hell doesn't it work?_

~0~0~0~0~

"Sir, Agent Coulson has been injured in an attack by Loki, he's being flown back to the carrier now" an agent says as he sidles up

Director Fury slams his hands down on the table, _Coulson should have sent the avengers in when he had the chance _he thinks. "Sir, he's in a bad way, I don't think he's going to make it" The agent informs, much to Fury's displeasure, Fury practically growls at the news and he spins around.

"S..Sir? What are we going to do?" The agent stutters, his eyebrows rose.

Nick Fury grins, but not out of pleasure "We assemble the Avengers….."

**Sorry – bit of a short chapter but I thought that this was a good place to end it! Plus, I didn't want any people who are actually reading this waiting any longer! I don't like to beg, but please review, reviews are my motivation to keep writing and make me update faster! Oh, and I may of made it seem like Scarlett is a bit of a girly wimp, I'm deliberately making her like this at first, but she will toughen up, just wait till you see what I put her through XD **


End file.
